


Hey Baby, I’m Just About Starvin’ Tonight

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Alphas and Omegas Universe [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin gave her heart, her mind, and her soul willingly.  She was a bit stingier with her body but Dave understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Baby, I’m Just About Starvin’ Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the **Alphas and Omegas** universe, the BAU in college. I haven’t posted the big AU yet, it’s for the [](http://au-bigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://au-bigbang.livejournal.com/)**au_bigbang**. But these little ficlets keep coming to me and since I love this pairing, and it isn’t going to spoil you to the bigger story in any way, I write them. The title is from the Bruce Springsteen song, _Dancing in the Dark_.

Erin moaned, arching her back as Dave’s hand went under her shirt and over her bare stomach. She honestly didn’t think it was possible to tingle as much as she did when he touched her. It had pretty much been that way since their first date eight months ago. He didn’t even kiss her that night…didn’t even try. Erin was very surprised but impressed.

It was OK though because he made up for it every night since. David Rossi had an amazing pair of lips. Erin Strauss was a very lucky girl. All the girls said so. She had to be special to get the great El Jefe to settle down and stop skirt chasing.

There was only one skirt now that he seemed to like a lot. Dave’s hands roamed under Erin’s black Donna Karan skirt, stroking her bare thighs. She pulled out of the passionate kiss. Laughing nervously, she took hold of his hands.

“David…”

“Yeah baby?” he felt her tremble as his lips moved across her throat.

Dave knew she loved being called that. But he wasn’t doing it just to get a reaction, no matter how awesome that reaction was. She was his baby…Dave Rossi was smitten. He’d only been smitten once before in his life and it hadn't ended well. Some things weren't meant to be whether Dave truly believed in ‘meant to be’ or not.

He knew Erin Strauss was meant to be. He had been crazy about her since that ride home for Thanksgiving almost a year ago. He pursued her relentlessly; things like pride mattered little when he felt like this. She turned him down three times but he gave it one more shot before giving up. It was the smartest thing he’d ever done. She was his girl now; his baby.

Erin gave her heart, her mind, and her soul willingly. She was a bit stingier with her body but Dave understood. Men were dogs. He could be and had been a dog.

Erin believed that intimacy was special. Through her Dave came to believe that too. Something he may have scoffed at before, like an hour lying on the couch kissing, was earth shattering with Erin. They had barely gone past first base in the past eight months.

Kissing was fine. He touched her, above the bra. She stroked him, in jeans…once. He wasn’t allowed beneath her bra though after all this time Dave wasn’t sure if that was his rule or Erin’s. It was definitely her rule that her thighs stayed close.

This summer they took a road trip to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. There was one hotel room, one bed, eight days and seven nights. Dave still had no idea how he didn’t spontaneously combust. He hadn't jerked off so much since the early days of puberty.

The couple had a lot of fun and remained relatively chaste while sharing a bed. Coming home in the rental SUV, singing Tom Petty songs, Dave knew he was in love with her. The feelings were so overwhelming that he almost told her. He managed to hold his tongue but it was happening…he was a goner.

“David,” Erin repeated his name as she kissed his fingertips.

“Mmm, that feels so good baby. You always know how to make me feel good.”

“The fingertips are the second most sensitive part of the body after the tongue. There are over 100 touch receptors and 200 nerves in just one fingertip.”

“Wow.” Dave replied, meaning it. “So when I touch you it can turn me on as much as it turns you on.”

“It might even turn you on more.” Erin smiled. “I don’t mean to frustrate you so much.”

“Frustration has many different levels.” He caressed her face before kissing her. “Firstly, you don’t frustrate me. Secondly, if you did it couldn’t possibly be more so than Sociological Theory class or waking up like 10 minutes before my alarm goes off. That shit drives me crazy.”

Erin laughed, shifting her weight on the bed. They had gone bar hopping tonight. There were plenty of drinks, socializing, and even a little dancing. Everyone wanted to hang out with El Jefe; Dave did his best not to disappoint. But he also kept Erin close. He talked to her, kissed her, and held her hand.

Just in case anyone was unsure, Dave Rossi was officially off the market. There were always a few who wanted to try anyway. He had to quickly put them in their place. It was a damn shame they were willing to disrespect themselves that way, he thought. But he said out loud that it was unacceptable for them to disrespect his girlfriend.

Each time he said it, and it had been a few times between all the bars and the pizza parlor, Erin loved him just a little more. Yes, she was in love with him. She’d been keeping it to herself since their trip to Myrtle Beach in July. She remembered the exact moment it happened.

She knew she was feeling different, feeling deeper. The exact moment was so silly that Erin hadn't told a soul. On their third night there she came out of the bathroom and saw Dave sitting on the edge of the bed. He was putting on a pair of sports socks.

“Are you going somewhere?” Erin asked.

“Nah, my feet are like ice blocks baby.” Dave replied. “They're not really cold to me but I don’t want them bothering you while you sleep.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.” he nodded.

And that’s when she knew. That’s when Erin knew she was a goner for real. Do not pass go; do not collect $200.

“I was wrong.” She said, toying with the buttons of his black dress shirt. It was designer and while Dave didn’t have tons of money he did like having nice things. Erin never minded that; he wasn’t all about material things like some of their friends.

“What were you wrong about?” Dave asked.

“You. I was so wrong about you.”

“Well I was right about you.” he kissed her nose. “You're smart, beautiful, and you're amazing. I'm pretty lucky a girl like you would be caught dead on my arm.”

“We’re both lucky.” Erin replied, surprised she could get two of his buttons undone since she was trembling so much. Dave had to know she shook like a leaf; he was holding her so close. “Speaking of lucky…”

“Were we?” Dave raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” She nodded, leaning to whisper in his ear. “I want to make love tonight, David.”

For just a moment, he froze. He recovered quickly but was surprised how nervous those seven words made him. Dave wanted it to be nice for Erin; beautiful maybe. He didn’t think he’d ever been a girl’s first. He was used to wham, bam, thank you ma'am. This was actually going to be the first time that either of them made love.

“I’ll be so gentle baby, I promise.” Dave replied, kissing her softly before lifting the shirt over her head.

“I appreciate it.” Erin laughed nervously. “Could you lock the door, David? I don’t want anyone to disturb us.”

“Yeah.” he hopped off the bed and went to the door.

It was after 1am, they better not be disturbed. When he turned around, Erin was slipping out of her skirt. She wore a lavender bra and panty set. Dave was breathless. He’d never seen her so undressed before. Any woman in sexy underwear would excite him…Erin almost drove him out of his mind.

“Should I undress?” he asked.

“Yeah.” she nodded, laughing as he quickly discarded his jeans and shirt.

Back in bed, back in her arms, Dave kissed her. His brain moved quickly as the kisses intensified. He wanted to take it slow, memorize every inch of her beautiful body. He wanted to satisfy her, hear her moan, and make her come at least once before the tough part came. When slipped his hand in her satin panties and touched the Promised Land, Dave shivered. Erin nearly jumped out of her skin.

“Whoa baby,” he pulled back.

“I'm just…”

“Hey, it’s OK; we’re OK.” He kissed her softly. “We’ll take our time. I'm just going to finish undressing you. It’ll be easier.”

“OK.” Erin nodded. “Can you stay dressed for a while?”

“Of course.”

Dave unsnapped her bra from the front and slid her panties down her legs. He needed a moment to drink her in. She was fuckin beautiful. She was lean, soft, and smelled like heaven. He wanted to touch her forever.

Dave wanted to explore her with his lips, tongue, teeth, and hands. He wanted to feel her quiver against him, moaning his name. Dave couldn’t get enough of her nipples. Pink and sweet like strawberries, he knew he was the first guy who ever saw them get hard. He was the first guy to kiss them, lick them, and blow on them.

“Oh God,” Erin gripped the sheet underneath her. “Oh my God.”

This time when he touched between her thighs, Erin didn’t jump. She was nice and relaxed from his attention. She was also wet. Dave stroked her and her back arched. It didn’t take much to find her clit.

“Oh God, what's that?” she asked.

“That’s you, baby.”

“Oh no, I think that’s you.” Erin moaned. “It’s definitely you.”

“How about its both of us.” Dave conceded. “Do you feel good, Erin?”

“Mmm yeah.” she whimpered. “David!”

“I'm just going to slip in my finger…its going to feel so good.”

At the moment he could’ve said I'm just going to blow your brains out, it’s going to feel so good. Erin would've nodded. She felt high. She was high on the way Dave touched and kissed her body. She was high on the scent of her desire, which filled the room.

She was high on Dave; whose rock hard cock pressed on her but didn’t make a move yet. Soon he would be inside of her, invading her body; Erin shuddered just thinking about it. She wanted him so much…the past few weeks had been torturous. It took so much confidence to just say it aloud.

“David! Oh God, oh my God, David!” her first orgasm plowed through her and damn near knocked her out. Erin’s mouth hung open; her eyes clamped shut. She wrapped her arms around Dave, pulling him into a smoldering kiss. “Goddamn.”

“It must’ve been good.” Dave couldn’t help but grin. “You don’t usually indulge in colorful language.”

“That’s not all I want to indulge in.” she reached down to rub the front of his boxers. Dave was so hard. “Let’s make love now.”

“We should probably…in case you…” Dave found himself at a loss for words. It wasn’t very often that he reached that point.

“There's a towel hanging in the closet.” Erin replied.

He nodded. It took a moment to get up, his whole groin ached, but he did. He grabbed the towel and handed it back to Erin. While she folded it in half and slipped it under her, Dave discarded his boxers. He was surprised when he was suddenly plunged into the dark.

“What the…?”

“You don’t mind, do you?” Erin asked.

“No baby.” Dave shook his head. He slipped back into bed, spreading her thighs as his body settled on hers. “All I want is for you to be comfortable.”

“I'm OK.” Erin replied, her voice trembling.

She was trying to be brave. She wanted this; she knew she desired David. But she also knew this was not going to be sweet and romantic like it was in the movies. She kept thinking of the line from Dangerous Liaisons, _the pain is like the shame, you'll only feel it once_. It was a strange thing to be thinking at this exact moment but it did help calm her nerves.

“I'm sorry this is going to be uncomfortable.” He was putting on the condom. “You know that I’d never hurt you, right?”

“I know David.” She nodded, caressing his face.

Erin held her breath as he pushed inside of her for the first time. There was no denying that it was painful. When Erin whimpered it had nothing to do with being turned on like she was a few minutes before. Dave tried to be gentle but there was also no denying that how tight she was turned him on. Oh yeah, he’d definitely never been a girl’s first.

“Damn baby, damn you feel so good.” He moaned.

“It hurts, David.”

Her tears and trembling voice brought him back to reality. This wasn’t about getting his jollies; they had plenty of time to insert fun into their sex. Tonight was their first time and he needed to put Erin first. He always needed to put Erin first.

“I'm sorry, baby.” He caressed her face, giving her gentle kisses. “It'll be over soon, I promise.”

“OK.” She nodded and gripped him tight. Erin felt as if she was being ripped apart. Erin expected pain but it wasn’t subsiding.

“Breathe in and out, Erin. Just keep breathing.”

Erin did her best to breathe and just waited for the moment to pass. Dave thrust in and out of her. He tried not to but couldn’t hold back how good he felt and she felt. He started sweating; groaning, and soon his climax shook him to the core.

“Oh baby, oh baby, mmm Erin, damn…”

He was careful as he pulled away from her. Erin trembled, grabbing her nightshirt from the bedpost.

“I should probably…”

“Yeah.” Dave kissed her. “Take care of yourself, baby. I’ll be here when you come back.”

Erin nodded and got out of the bed. She grabbed the towel, balling it up as she made her way to the bathroom. This was one of the times that she was glad her bathroom was attached to her bedroom. Her freshman year in the dorms, Erin lived at one end of the hall and the bathroom was at the other. Talk about the walk of shame.

She hated to imagine how many girls walked that long hallway…sore, tired, and sticky. As she closed the door, Dave sat up and cleaned himself up. He put his boxers back on, sitting on the side of the bed. He checked the mattress and it was clean. Dave smoothed his hand over it and it wasn’t wet either. Sighing, he lay back and just waited.

000

“Wake up sleepyhead.” Erin cuddled in his arms, kissing his chest.

“I'm awake.”

“No, you were asleep.” She smiled.

“How long were you gone?” Dave asked, wrapping his arms around her. She smelled fresh from the shower and he couldn’t help but inhale her scent. “Are you alright, baby?”

“I'm alright.” Erin nodded.

“Are you sure?”

“Mmm hmm. It was…”

“It'll get better; baby; I promise.”

“I know. It’s weird to sit here and talk about it. I've never… a lady doesn’t discuss such things. At least that’s what my mother always told me.”

“We don’t have to talk at all if you don’t want.” He said.

Dave slipped down on the bed, pulling Erin close, and moving his body over hers. He stroked his hand through her blonde hair. Erin smiled as he kissed her.

“I love you, David.”

She hadn't meant to say it but it was the first thing there when she opened her mouth.

“I love you too.”

He planned to take her again and maybe a third time if she could handle it. Dave quickly got addicted to her body. Since he was already addicted to everything else about her, Erin Strauss’ takeover of his entire being was complete. David Rossi was satisfied in every way imaginable. Now it was time to make sure his girl felt the same way.

***

  



End file.
